Natural Selection
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: Semi-AU. Oliver can no longer trust anything or anyone, with the exception of Mai. Oliver watches himself die and begins to question the death of his brother. Oliver leaves for Japan once more to find some answers with the help of Mai. Based on the show Orphan Black.


***I** ** _really_** **shouldn't be working on a new story…but here I am. I'm still working on the other stories but as I usually do, I work on other things to give me inspiration again for those other stories. I know I'm horrible.**

 ***So this story is based off the show Black Orphan if anyone has seen it, it won't be exactly like it because I haven't finished watching it and I don't want it to be exactly like it either because I would not do it justice.**

 *** I don't own anything!**

* * *

Oliver Davis was going back to Japan. It only took him about three months to make the decision.

Some could possibly argue that he had missed his team back in Japan, especially Mai, and that was the reason for which he was returning to Japan, but that wasn't the case. One of the reasons was because his parents were acting strange and he could not help but feel that they were hiding something. Oliver would have attributed it to the mourning of one of their sons but that wasn't it. Lately, it seemed that they were hiding something and they didn't want Oliver to find out what it was, not only that but they would hardly leave him out of their sight. It was odd how Luella and Martin would never leave Oliver alone. Oliver thought he could attribute it to being afraid after losing a son, but when he sometimes looked at his adopted parents, it seemed that they were not afraid _for_ him, rather _of_ him.

The last reason was because he could not shake the feeling that something was off about his brother's death. Sure, Oliver had seen his dead brother's body and it was confirmed that it was his body but Oliver knew something was off and so he decided that he would require some help in Japan.

* * *

"How is he doing?" A voice broke through the line on the phone.

"He's doing fine _Madam_ ," Masako replied as she stared at his unconscious sleeping form on her bed. "He had a rough day at work and he is just taking a nap right now."

"Good. You have been doing a good job. Keep up the good work and you will have your reward, I can guarantee you that." With a single click of a button, _Madam_ hung up the phone.

* * *

It was hard for Oliver to escape from his parent's house. Oliver barely had the chance to collect his passport, money and his cellphone. It was a rare afternoon where both his parents were gone as well as his guardian and teacher and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to leave. Oliver knew something was off if none of them were in the house but he couldn't dwell too much on that thought because he needed to leave for Japan. He knew his parents would be upset with him for running off to Japan like his brother did but he knew they would not willingly let him leave again, so he had to escape. Though his parents and Lin and Madoka were gone, the help around the house were more attentive to him than they usually were and it only made it harder for Oliver to escape.

Whether luck was on his side or it was some other reason, Oliver Davis had managed to leave the house even under the watchful eyes of the help. It took him longer than he expected to escape but that was because _everyone_ was watching him like a hawk.

He managed to get to the train station to take him to the Stansted Airport but as he reached the station, he was not expecting for his world to turn upside-down. As Oliver made his way to his train after having bought his ticket, he stopped in his tracks. It was like he was looking at himself in the mirror. For some reason, the only other person waiting for the train was…what Oliver believed to be was himself. Oliver saw him when _he_ turned his head slightly. There was no mistake; they shared the exact same features, if it weren't for the fact that _he_ had grown his hair a little longer. The only logical explanation would be that his twin Gene was indeed alive but he was there when they officially declared him dead. Seeing the young man only further encouraged Oliver's belief that something was off with the death of his brother. It didn't make any sense. For once, Oliver was at a loss at what to do. He wanted to yell out Gene because he wanted to believe it was him but no words came out, instead he watched as the dark raven-haired young man set down a brief case that he had been carrying.

Oliver watched as _he_ tried to calm himself. Vaguely he heard the train approaching but wasn't really aware of anything with the exception of _him_. So many questions were running through Oliver's mind, that he no time to prepare to watch as _he_ stepped directly into the path of the train without hesitation, almost as if the train was his savior.

Oliver watched in horror as the train took the young man's life away. Suddenly, the place was abuzz with people trying to see what happened, with the exception of Oliver who quickly grabbed the brief case on impulse and headed towards a public phone and called the only person that he could trust at the moment. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him for the last words he said to her because he really needed her help.

It didn't take long for her to pick up. "Naru?" a sleepy voice answered.

Oliver sighed in relief at her use of his nickname. He hoped it meant that she wasn't too mad at him. "Mai I need your help," a little panic seeping into his voice.

Mai could tell something was off because Naru was always calm, no matter the situation. Sure she was little annoyed with him because of the last words he said to her, that and the fact that her never called her during his time in England but then again she didn't really expect for him to call her. "Of course. What happened? What do you need," Mai asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you over the phone, I'll tell you as soon as I arrive in Japan."

"You are coming back to Japan? I'm surprised your parents are letting you come after three months."

Oliver hesitated for a second, he wasn't sure if her should tell her that his parents did not know but then he thought that he should be honest with her. "They don't know Mai. Don't tell anyone I'm coming. This needs to stay between us right now."

Mai could tell that whatever was happening with him was a serious matter so she agreed to not telling anyone. "Should I meet you in the airport?"

"That would be for the best. I'll text you all the details soon." Mai wished him a safe trip and that she would be waiting for him and then she hung up.

Oliver sighed in relief that she still trusted him but then he felt a headache coming on as he tried to think of a way to explain all that had occurred. How on earth was he going to tell Mai that he didn't believe his brother was dead, that he could not trust his parents at the moment and that he watched himself die and that he had stolen a brief case on an impulse.

* * *

 **~So Oliver will most likely be out of character due to certain circumstances. I'll try my best to keep him in character but it will be really hard due to the nature of the plot.**

 **~I'm kind of iffy on this story** **because I have a lot on my plate right now. If it seems decent to continue...well let me know.**


End file.
